


don't you wanna save this dirty little damsel?

by unwindmyself



Series: 'cause there's no salvation for a bad girl [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Leather Jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby vamp Jemma gets herself into a slight mess; Skye gets called on to help her clean it up, accidentally turns it into a teachable moment, then distracts her the best way she can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you wanna save this dirty little damsel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcrawler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/gifts).



> "This tag needs more alternate universe crossovers with femslash," we said to each other, and being the kind of person I am, I immediately volunteered to come up with some sort of vampire thing, which led to this.  
> It's set in the True Blood universe and the basic premise is entirely borrowed from a certain adventure of Jessica and Pam's in 3.01, "Bad Blood," though it's dealt with rather differently here.

Skye’s not actually expecting to hear from anyone tonight, so it definitely startles her when her phone goes off.

“Hello?” she says without checking the caller ID.

“Skye?  I – I need –”

“Jemma?”  _Definitely_ not someone she was expecting to hear from tonight, especially not when she sounds all anxious and shaky like this.  “Slow down, kid, what’s the matter?”

Well, Skye got turned younger, but Skye also got turned longer ago, so she’s totally the grown-up here.

“Skye, I – I did something,” Jemma whispers, all paranoid like she’s afraid she’s being wiretapped.  “I think he’s dead.”

 _Shit_.  “What do you need?”

“Help?” 

And she sounds so tiny when she asks that Skye just can’t resist.  “I’m on my way.”

 

* * *

 

“So why isn’t your brother here to do cleanup duty?” Skye asks, cheerfully as anyone can while scrubbing blood out of a car’s backseat.

Jemma rests her chin on the wheel despondently.  “Leo’s out of town.  He has been for more than a week.”

Skye doesn’t know why she’d be the actual first choice to help, so that makes sense, kind of.  She’s not exactly an expert in these things – “but you’re older,” Jemma had pouted, to which Skye had replied, “by a couple of years, maybe” – but, well.  It’s not like Jemma’s Maker is around either, and Skye has this weird sympathy for other orphans.

“So are you gonna fill me in on what this was, or do you want me to just make up my own sordid story?”

“I was just –” Jemma frowns.  “I was hungry is all.”

“And…”  And her Maker never taught her how not to take it too far.  Of course.  “There’s no TruBlood at your place?”

“I didn’t want TruBlood,” Jemma mutters.  Is that… petulance, even?

Right.  Of course it is.  Skye vaguely remembers Leo having mentioned once that their Maker – Frank something? – had been a scientist at the company that makes that synthetic shit.  A real advocate.  It’s all the more reason for Jemma to reject it.

Skye’s not really one for feelings (honestly, Jemma’s the only vampire she knows who _is_ , not that she knows that many other vampires) so it takes her a minute to notice that Jemma’s crying, and even then she doesn’t know what to do with it other than say, “Uh…”

“Oh, oh goodness,” Jemma exclaims, wiping at her cheeks and smearing the bloody tears even more.  “I’m so sorry I’m such a frightful mess, I can’t even –”

“Hey,” Skye interrupts, suddenly all kinds of tender (where does that come from?).  “We’re just gonna get rid of the body, then I’m taking you home and we’re going to talk about how not to do this again, okay?”

 

* * *

 

They do, and Skye does, and they do, but Skye definitely hadn’t accounted for how sad Jemma would still look afterward, legs pulled into her chest and Skye’s leather jacket still substituting for the top she ruined during her little adventure and red still rimming her eyes and how much it would actually really upset _her_ , too.

“Don’t feel guilty,” Skye says again.  “It happens, okay?”

“I should have known better,” Jemma insists.

But that’s what happens when big brother’s out of town and Daddy _was_ a one-hundred-percent mainstreamer who’s _now_ dead.  Skye can read between those lines.

“I just feel so dumb,” Jemma grumbles.  “And it’s so simple how you explained it, I don’t know how I wouldn’t have figured –”

“Did Frank ever tell you?” Skye interrupts.

“No,” Jemma says.  “I’m a _baby_ , remember?  I was still being _bottle-fed_.”

Right.  “What about Leo, did Leo ever tell you?” Skye presses.

“No,” Jemma repeats.  “He doesn’t much like feeding from humans, I don’t think.”

“Well, okay,” Skye announces.  “Then thanks to me, you know something new.”

It’s meant as a comfort, but for some reason it makes Jemma burst out crying all over again.

“Hey,” Skye says, all taken aback, “Hey, it’s gonna be okay.  You’re gonna get through this.”  She tries for a reassuring smile, then when that doesn’t work she pulls Jemma into an embrace.

“I’m a mess,” Jemma wails again.  “I’m not – death doesn’t _frighten_ me, for goodness’ sake I’m a scientist, or I was – I mean, I still am, sort of, I just – I’m not used to _causing_ death, I’m perfectly comfortable studying it, I mean we’re meant to _be_ dead, right?  I just – I –” She blinks up at Skye, who looks overwhelmed to say the least.  “I’m talking too much.”

She’s not talking _too_ much, but she sure is talking a lot, about all sorts of things.  And it’s cute, it’s really cute, actually, but Skye’s not good at feelings and anyway Jemma’s getting way too worked up.

So Skye just holds up a hand.  “Hey, Jem?”

“What?” Jemma asks, worrying.  “Do you need to go?  Of course you do, you must have dozens of things to do, and here I am just taking up your time with my goings-on, I’m –”

Skye shakes her head, smiling, and she leans to kiss Jemma, swallowing all her little shocked squeaking sounds.  “Good?” Skye whispers.

Jemma’s too startled to do anything but nod.

“More?” Skye asks.

Jemma nods again, wide-eyed and eager.

 

* * *

 

They’re practically a blur, tumbling to Jemma’s cubby (she’s one of those who insists on sleeping in a proper bed, possibly a product of her dead mainstreaming daddy’s interest in holding onto a bit of humanity) and Skye’s doing most of the taking control, stripping herself and starting to do Jemma too.

“Oh, oh, I’m not sure,” Jemma pants suddenly.

“Do you like me?” Skye asks.

“Of course!” Jemma exclaims, reaching a hand to Skye’s cheek.

“Do you like kissing me?” Skye asks.

“Yes!” Jemma says.  “But I just… I mean, I’ve just done…”

“We’re vampires,” Skye replies.  “We’re gonna kill people sometimes.  Don’t make a habit of it, probably, but don’t dwell, okay?”

Jemma sets her jaw, then nods.  “I’ve always done better when there’s something to distract me,” she murmurs (it’s probably her attempt at flirtation).

“I can work with that,” Skye grins.

“Good,” Jemma says, but she isn’t going to dare to say anything else, quit while she’s ahead and all that.  She makes to toss Skye’s jacket off, but Skye stills her hands, grinning.

“Keep it on,” she murmurs.

“Come again?”

“My jacket,” Skye clarifies.  “It’s fucking hot on you.  Keep it on.”

Jemma runs a hand through her hair, giggling.  She’s not used to being _hot_.  “Oh, all –”

But Skye cuts her off with another kiss, wrapping arms round her shoulders and pulling her closer.  “No more talking,” she says firmly.  “I’m the distraction, let me distract you.”

She suddenly pushes Jemma onto the bed and Jemma looks about to reply but instead she shuts her mouth abruptly, obediently.

“Good,” Skye coos, crawling onto the bed.  “I mean, I don’t want you freaking out anymore, okay?  Shit happens and you’ll get past it and anyway, right now…”  She lowers herself down between Jemma’s legs, eyes flashing wickedly.  “I just _really_ wanna eat you out.”

Jemma blinks, not really sure why that surprises her (maybe she’s just surprised that Skye said it so straightforward, it’s not like she’s had that many lovers to compare to but in her experience there’s less telling and more just sort of implying and then doing) but before she can say anything, or _not_ say anything because she promised, Skye’s tugged her underwear off and started pressing kisses on her inner thigh, dragging teeth along the skin for good measure.

She must tease around for nearly ten minutes before she actually puts her mouth to Jemma’s sex, just kissing and licking and oh-so-slightly biting, but the second she does, Jemma’s resolution to shut up flies right out the window as she cries out Skye’s name.

“ _Oh_ , oh yes, that,” Jemma shouts when Skye’s tongue plunges into her.

“Goodness, _yes_ ,” Jemma exclaims when Skye digs fingernails into the skin of her thighs, as much to enhance the sensation as to keep her from wiggling too much.

“Fuck, Skye,” Jemma shrieks when Skye lets her teeth graze over her bud.

It doesn’t take all that long to get Jemma off, which actually kind of comes as a surprise seeing how worked up she was before in the opposite way, but maybe there’s some reason for that, it doesn’t really matter, and once her body has calmed and the last of her luscious little orgasm sounds has come and gone, Skye rolls over to snuggle up against Jemma’s side.

She’s not a snuggler, but all things considered she thinks Jemma needs it.  That’s her defense.

“Has anyone ever told you that you taste fucking amazing?” Skye asks casually.

“Shush,” Jemma mutters, covering her face with her hands for a moment.

“What?”  Skye retorts.  “I’m paying you a compliment, kid.  A really sincere one.  You’re delicious.  You’re serious, nobody’s ever told you that?  Not even Leo?”

Jemma makes a face.  “Ew,” she says plainly.  “We’re not that kind of siblings, it would be like sleeping with a member of my biological human family.”

“Okay, just asking,” Skye says with a laugh.  “Oh, and the way you scream when you’re coming?  Shit, that’s hot.”

There’s that word again, and Jemma could swear she’s blushing even though she knows all the reasons she can’t be.  “Thank you,” she says, because what else is she supposed to say?  “For everything tonight.   I appreciate it very much.”

Skye can’t help it, she bursts out laughing at that.  “Well, you’re very welcome,” she replies, just as formal, before she presses a much less formal kiss to Jemma’s abdomen.  “Maybe next time we can do this _without_ the messiest stuff beforehand.”

“Next time?” Jemma echoes, sounding like she’s not sure she heard it right.

“Yeah, silly,” Skye teases.  “I mean, I’m game for it if you are.  I bet there’s a whole bunch more things I could teach you, if you wanted me to.”

“And if it just so happened to end up with us in bed together…”

“Why, that’s just an added bonus.”


End file.
